


Adam and Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark's retelling of the Adam and Eve story from Unus Annus's "Floating in a Real Sensory Deprivation Tank" video._______FYI: The link doesn't work.
Relationships: Adam & Eve
Kudos: 6





	Adam and Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know if this counts as an egos thing, but we're gonna say that it does because of Mori.

Adam was a young boy. Fresh, didn't know the world, didn't speak a lick of English, I can tell you that. But Adam wandered, grunting and groaning his way through the woods, nothing to do but punch animals and eat the bountiful foods.

But he was lonely. He was yearning something. Some companionship he wasn't able to get.

He constantly searched and searched until one day-- "Ow ooh OOH!"-- One of his ribs was pulled magically out of his body. The rib floated in midair and started shifting and shaping, Ed Space style, started slapping on every bit of meat around it, sucking in other animals just to create the raw matter that it needed to make the horrible abomination of _Eve_.

Suddenly there was someone like Adam, but, _different._ Boobular. Someone that maybe Adam could, finally feel _whole_ with, "wink" and thus Adam and Eve roamed the earth, for all time. 

**THE END**


End file.
